The Other Woman: GTA V
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Three-shot story: Who's this other woman? Has Michael finally given up on Amanda or has Amanda had quite enough of Michael? Femslash, Amanda/Sapphire, and Michael/Sapphire
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't been updating anything in forever, but currently, I am in to a different fandom. Grand Theft Auto and it's been one of my favorite series for as long as I can remember playing the computer version, but GTA 5, it is just really amazing in every way. The characters are spectacular and the attention to detail and everything. I have to say that #5 is my #1! Anywho...the plot is mainly simple. Michael comes home from a long day of bullshit only to find his wife cheating on him again...with another woman. You can judge I don't mind, but I wanted to try to come up with a semi-interesting plot. The kids are gone in the meantime, they have no idea and Michael has no intention of telling them. Please read and enjoy!**

**NOTE: This is my first GTA 5 fic and I will do my best to write Michael and any other character that appears. This is not a Michael/Trevor story, its just between him and Amanda. But I will be posting some of those soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this story. I leave everything to amazing Rockstar and all that good stuff!**

**Warnings: Nothing but language**

**The Other Woman: GTA V**

**::**

5:35. Michael directed his weary eyes away from his wrist watch and left his car, slamming the door loud enough for anyone nearby to recognize. His intentions were to piss Amanda off again. He hoped it had worked. After making his way inside the house, he closed the front door quite intensely. It gave him another chance to get under her skin.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out, eyes examining the layout of the staircase, pondering his next move. Today was the day he wanted to say something about this affair of hers, and he was already on a good start.

Few seconds went by and nobody answered the man, but that was fucking expected. Michael finally moved forward to climb the stairs and he reached out to hold on to the railing as he ascended. A couple familiar creaks of the stairs had quickly faded in to the back of his mind once he made it to the top and standing there for a second or two, he was already making his way towards his bedroom, where he assumed Amanda was.

His heart was pounding and his ribs ached at the intensity of it. He felt his skin grow hot and sweaty and he tightened his jaw painfully. When he reached the door knob, he had somehow drowned out all possible sound, because once he had pushed that damn door open, his eyes flew open and strangely, his ears began to ring.

Amanda was in bed alright, but not with another man, no, not with that fucking tennis coach of hers again, but with a young, lanky beautiful brunette woman. His crystal blue eyes were blown to full size at the sight before him, and the couple just lay there, tangled in a cold sweat and Michael's satin sheets, a startled, yet amused expression across their not-so-guilty faces.

What the hell was Michael supposed to say or do now? Hell, his wife was with another woman, not a man, a damn woman. He felt degraded at this point and humiliation was right on board.

"Holy shit, fuck, fuck!" Michael's clammy hand slipped from the door knob and now he was rubbing his temple, trying to get this scene all figured out. The younger woman made her way out of the bed, being conscious of her naked body. Amanda watched her slip on in the bathroom and she wrapped the sheet around her beautiful plastic boobs. She raised a dark brow at the man she no longer was in love with. She stared at Michael like he was some kind of stranger, angry at his presence.

"Amanda, fuck, Amanda, a woman?" Michael spat, using his arms to express the fucking anger and rage burning inside him. The woman in his bed looked down at her exposed toes near the end of the bed and let out a sigh of relief?

"Yes Michael, I was with a woman, a beautiful woman that understands me, and she knows exactly how to please me," Amanda admitted with great gratification, watching in amusement as Michael's face tightened and distorted out of pain and anger.

How more fucked up can his life get?

"Well, thats good Amanda, that's really fucking good, I hope the two of you find happiness and whatever the fuck comes with it!" Michael gave his final input and threw his arms in the air just like that and turned to leave, breathing heavy.

The bathroom door closed and clicked in to place. Michael turned back around and suddenly recognized the younger woman's face. Her long auburn hair, flowing carelessly over those two round tinted shoulders of hers. The aroma of fruit and lavender hit Michael in the face quite awfully. He was too distracted by the two of them to even recognize the smell. He narrowed his eyes and opened his lips.

"Sapphire?" he commented, ignoring every little gesture Amanda was giving him far in the background of his sights. The thin woman was a dancer at Vanilla Unicorn. She was the one he was familiar with, very familiar with. Michael had been going to the Vanilla Unicorn twice a week just to see her. Just to get that damn dance and talk.

Now his favorite dancer was sleeping with his wife, oh how fucking wonderful! Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing, not at all. He was in total disbelief but that's just _his _life. Michael's life is just full of affairs and heartbreaks.

Amanda looked over at Sapphire and then right back at Michael, standing in the doorway. Michael rested his hands over his hips and looked to the left of him, just before returning the stare both of the women were giving him. "I knew it Michael, I knew you were going to that place!" Amanda crowed, and sat up straight in bed, using one hand to point a finger, while the other was used to hold the sheet in place. Like he's never seen those fake bastards before. Michael dug his fingers deeper in to his own hips and felt his pulse race. She was driving him literally insane.

Sapphire was fully dressed. A pair of black spandex pants covering her lanky legs and a mahogany colored tube top over her perky b-cup breasts.

Michael made sure not to give all his attention to the young woman. Amanda was already beginning to show a bit of jealousy and it was bringing Michael great joy, but too much of her bullshit could be over-whelming and end up in crazy shit.

"I go there Amanda, but I go there because of this shit, because of the way you fucking treat me!" Michael began to express himself again in wild arm movements and Amanda too. Sapphire was now stuck in the middle of a heated argument between two spouses and had no idea how to leave it. She reached over to pick up her heels that were sitting at the foot of the bed and looked Michael in the eyes once she had gotten close enough to the door, where he was currently standing.

"I'm sorry, Michael," the auburn haired woman cried, showing several signs of hurt, much more than his own fucking wife had. Michael just wanted to forget it, forget any of this happened, but it's happened way too much. Amanda was a stuck up bitch, always refused to go out with Michael because of something wayyyy more important than him was going on and the number one thing that rocked their relationship was his fucking weight. His weight, his damn weight.

Michael watched the woman leave and kept his mouth closed as he heard the front door close. He was now alone, alone with a woman he desperately tried to earn back her love. He tried everything he knew and he even went to extreme levels and found a book on failing marriages, but each time was a complete failure. Each one worse than the other.

She made him feel like a failure, hell, even his own kids made him feel like one. All he wanted was their fucking love and support. He got none of that.

His booze was the only one there for him, but sometimes even that was a massive let down. Amanda was sitting there in their bed, watching Michael from a far. "I hate making you feel this way Michael, but I don't think what we had is even there anymore, I told you I've tried, you know I've tried," she began to explain to him in an almost matter-of-factly way, with a little hint of sadness behind it all. Michael knew she did try but she must not have tried hard enough. He went out of his damn way; he sounded desperate, but right now, in this very moment, he could care less about what those cheating rosy lips had to say.

"I'm going out," were the last few words that left his lips and he turned to leave. He prayed to whatever god there was that this would piss her the hell off.

**::**

**E/N: How was that for a beginning? I hope I made Michael seem like Michael and Amanda like bitchy Amanda. There will be an update to this so stick around if you find this story interesting! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I am so eager just to finish this story just because I love Michael! Anyway, Michael realizes what he's doing when he enters the Vanilla Unicorn. He doesn't notice Sapphire anywhere and that doesn't seem to bother him. He's there for a drink and a wonderful time. Please read and enjoy! Sorry for the sucky Author Note X) and Sapphire will make an appearence!**

**NOTE: There will be another chapter to go along with this story. That one will include Sapphire/Michael, so stick around if you enjoy the story so far!**

**Warnings: Some sexual themes, and language**

**The Other Woman Pt: Two: GTA V**

**::**

Day had faded to night. A deep night that made Michael almost rethink his intensions. He noticed his hands on the wheel and they tightened until his knuckles turned paper white. He knew what he was doing, what he wanted. Putting the car in park and pulling out the key, he looked out his window and his eyes were captured by the flashing neon lights of the sign right outside the club.

The man swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his gaze away from the sign, reaching out for the handle of the door. Once he stepped foot outside, the warm Los Santos breeze met any visible flesh on his body, giving him a little rush.

He let the warmth of the air wrap around him and desperately took it all in. He missed a woman's touch, and he missed the warmth of a delicate hand he only remembered as Amanda's.

Michael was feeling too desperate at the moment. His heart began to race at an unusual pace and his stomach had twisted something awful. He knew what he wanted, he wanted Amanda, and he didn't like it. He just couldn't believe he was still thinking about that cheating woman. He was at the Vanilla Unicorn for a damn reason, to forget about that bitch of a wife. His mind and body betrayed him.

Once he entered the building, his nostrils were blown wide by the scent of booze, and feminine body butter. The atmosphere was a little bit cloudy, hot and almost to the point of uncomfortable. The men that he noticed looked like scums, like filthy fucking pigs; what the hell was Michael then? A lonely middle-aged man that reeked of some kind of rich guy cologne and desperation? That sounded correct! Walking further inside, Michael couldn't help but get caught up in all the damn flashing lights near the stage. The woman currently swinging around that pole looked absolutely gorgeous with the multiple colors masking her skin.

Finally he took his eyes away from the dancer and took a seat at a table in a corner. He wished he could just take a deep breath and relax. All he needed were a few drinks.

**.**

His watch was going on ten o' clock. "Oh, its you, Sapphire's told me so much about you, how about you come with me and I'll give you a dance you will never forget?" the light skinned beauty cooed, and leaned in to him, putting both of her hands over the arms of the chair. She was cute and very playful, but within seconds of the dance, that desperation of his is going to be dripping from his lips.

"I'm sorry but-" he was in the middle of declining the girl when the dancer grabbed on to his forearm with a smile and pulled him up out of his seat. Her mouth-watering scent smacked him right upside the head.

"Come on!" she brushed back some of her light blond hair and gave him skin tightening wink, while pulling him along with her down a very familiar path. His mind was telling him no, he was saying no, but the way his body reacted told a different story. The large guard watched as the two walked through the red curtain, giving Michael an amused look. Michael ignored it and once they were finally semi-alone, the young dancer had been quickly stripped of her hardly conceiling bra and took Michael gently by the shoulders.

"Damn those rules," he whispered beneath his breath, watching the way her blue jewel-like eyes traveled around his face. She carefully pushed him back in to the chair and he sat with a grunt, arms resting along the arms of the cushioned chair.

"Do you like what you see, Michael?" the girl asked with a sweet childish smile, already positioning her skinny self over top of him, as she began slowly rolling her wonderful ass across his lap. Michael had almost drowned out everything, especially a question that's been bugging him for weeks, years even. That fucking annoying question was, do they even wash the damn chair after a dance? Just as he dug his short nails in to the material of the arms, he cringed at the thought of it all. If Michael's thought about the chair was true, then he was sitting in a mess of other men's spunk and who the hell else knows what.

It almost began to distract him and fill his thoughts with filth and not the good kind. But he's been coming here ever since he knew about the place. No reason to fret about it now.

"Of course," Michael finally acknowledged the beauty against him, watching her hips sway and her perky breasts move along. "You smell great too," Michael finished, painfully resisting the urge to hold her by the warm thighs, squeeze her supple breasts and kiss her soft neck. She let out a spine tingling giggle that made his breath hitch and his clothed dick come to life. She continued to roll her hips and sway those breasts, looking Michael up and down. "You smell good too," she teased and let a sexy compliment roll right off her tongue and right against his neck.

Her thighs were tight around Michael's waist and the tent he was currently pitching was obviously noticed. It's been quite a while since Michael's gotten an erection from this place. A few times back in the day but he's been untouched for too damn long and now it decides to show. He swallowed hard and the woman nuzzled his neck, trailing little wet paths down and she decided to stop at his now exposed collarbone. Fuck, she was definitely getting him all riled up. During the dance, Amanda had not once made an appearence in his thoughts. He was a bit relieved about it but he knew damn well he was going to feel like shit afterwards.

Might as well live it up while he still had some kind of sanity.

**.**

The dance, her dance was all he could ever want. She obviously was experienced and when it was over, and all the flirtatious talking was done, Michael carefully helped himself stand, and noticed that the stiffness between his legs had finally gone away. "Amazing dance, sweetheart," Michael commented on weak legs and on his way out, the woman grabbed him by the upper arm and he turned around. Why did everyone come to Michael, his life was already fuck up enough!

"My name is Juliet and I would definitely like to see you again, think about it?" her painted nails dug in to the material of his grey suit and he gave her a nod. "Sure," he said with a tiny smile and left the private room, bought a couple more drinks before leaving altogether. The first thing he looked at was his watch. It was 10:44.

"Damn, that was the longest dance I had in a while," he commented and rolled down his sleeve, entering his car. He closed the door, thought about Juliet, Sapphire and Amanda, and punched the steering wheel but he missed and got the horn instead, alarming the bouncer right outside the door that he somehow managed to miss on his way out. He gave the guard a 'sorry' wave and started up his vehicle, staring blankly at the wheel. He was thinking again, thinking about Amanda and his life, his horrible fucked up life.

As much as Michael hated the fuck out of Amanda, he had to tell himself once and a while that he still loved her and dangerously missed her touch.

He left the empty parking lot of the club. Michael rolled down his window, stuck his left arm out and enjoyed the breeze following the road home. He knew how alone he was, and by now he should be used to it, but the pain of the lonesomeness was soaked in to his skin and it has been there for years, tainting his mind, and flooding his blood stream full of many levels of cruelty.

"Fuck," he groaned and put one hand to his forehead, trying to rub the ache away. The damn stress in his life was inflicting so much damage to his mind and body. Not long before he reached the road going home, Michael's phone rang and he hurried to answer it, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other fumbling through his pocket. He grabbed it and looked at the caller. It was an unexpected call but he answered it anyway.

"What do you want?" Michael said, his voice low and his tone tired. Michael waited for a response of some kind and just about ready to hang up, he finally got a peep out of her. She didn't sound too happy.

"I'm sorry for what happened Michael, I never meant to hurt you or Amanda, I just-I just needed someone," she took a long pause and right then, Michael could hear the woman start to cry. He knew he wasn't in the fucking mood for anyones shit, but he listened to her anyway. He wanted to hear her through. Michael understood what she was going through, he had a lonely, disappointing life too. She had a way to ease the pain, Michael didn't. And his only shoulder-to-lean on was making him fat and slowly destroying his liver.

Michael didn't know what to say. He kept the phone against his ear, but instead examined every inch of his car until he heard her speak again. "You know I like you Michael, maybe even more than that, I just want you to say something to me, I want to know that you're okay," her delicate voice could absolutely be the death of him, but he was trying his damn hardest to put that at the back of his mind, and listen to the here-and-now. Her tone was tender and caring. Michael felt his chest pound and his skin melt.

She cared about him. She was a fucking stripper and yet, she still gave a fuck about him. "Sapphire, I have to go home," Michael replied and it wasn't in any kind of delightful manner. He was hurting himself. Strange as it was, Michael wanted to be left alone.

He wanted to go home and drink away all of today and hopefully past yesterdays. "Michael, I want to talk, and I want to see you, please don't hang up," Sapphire cried over the other end and Michael pulled in to the driveway, holding the wheel and his cell phone with a vice-like grip. He wanted to let everything go. He wanted to let her go. Michael wasn't going to pour his damn heart out to a fucking erotic dancer. That was just crazy! "Why in the hell do you want to talk to me, huh, I just don't fucking understand that?" Michael's demeanor suddenly erupted in to something more dark. Sapphire had seen this Michael a few times, but not a whole lot.

One the other end, she was quiet. "I have a lot more fucking problems than you do, sweetheart!" he called out to her and put the house key in the slot just before pushing the fucking thing open. He was pissed now.

Everything was dark, pitch black, and fucking unrecognizable. He felt for a light by the door and his eyes burned like fucking hell, trying to quickly adjust to the new light. "Michael!" was the last thing the woman had muttered right before Michael hit end. He wanted this day to end, he wanted it all to end. After downing a few glasses of whiskey, Michael kicked off his dress pants, the top and laid himself down on the couch in a undershirt and boxer shorts. His eyes stared off in to the darkness of the ceiling, praying that his many glasses of booze would knock him out. Perfect ending to another fucking shitty day!

**::**

**E/N: How was that? I hope you readers enjoyed it! I just love Michael and I love writing him. Hope he is not in anyway out of character, I don't enjoy OOC and I try my hardest to keep them all the same, so stick around because there will be another update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! So here is my final update! This is going to be the longest chapter. Things happen and Franklin makes an appearence :) enjoy! (sorry 'bout the terrible note!)**

**Warnings: Sexual themes, language and other mixed themes**

**The Other Woman Pt: Three: GTA**

**::**

He tossed, turned and groaned at the hard knot in his lower back. He tried to stay in the state of sleep, but the sudden shock in his back continued to irritate him greatly and he rolled over to his left side and opened his eyes. The air around him felt cool and the weather outside didn't sound too pleasing.

"Damn, my fuckin' head," he hummed to himself as he rolled over and up on to his ass, rubbing at his throbbing temple. Thunder crackled in the far distance outside and the rain poured like bullets against the house, bringing an unwanted breeze in through the many cracks and crevices of the large house. Michael just sat there, not really thinking about a damn thing besides the blood-curdling pain in his head and back. The couch was comfortable as can be, but an over-night stay on it was just fucking terrible.

He didn't give one thought to his family as he stood up. He carefully raised his arms high above his head and stretched out his tight muscles, yawning with power. Damn you, hangover! Michael gave the family room a little examination with blood-shot eyes, almost as if he had no clue where he was and wandered off sluggishly in to the kitchen.

Nobody was awake yet. Eyes wandering again, Michael noticed his half-empty bottle of whiskey and mentally beat the shit out of himself when he took a hold of it. His palms were wet and clammy and his mouth was dry as the fucking desert. He needed a little morning drink.

"Hey beautiful," Michael cooed, raising the bottle of heavy liquor toward his face and smiled weakly. He gave it a dirty once over, eying heavily at the irregular shape of it just before pressing the mouth of it against his and released a groaned at the warm sensation it created when it traveled quickly down his throat. He would never admit it, but he knew deep inside that he was an alcoholic. Michael lived off of it but he despised it just as much as he loved it. After taking a few more sips from the bottle, he sat it down hard and grabbed the edge of the table, leaning in to it. His head was still on fucking fire and rolling like a damn wheel, but that sharp knot in his back had subsided.

"What the hell am I going to do today?" the man thought, and released a watery burp from deep below, removing his weight from the table, listening to the sounds of footsteps above him. Here come the beasts!

Michael's strained eyes took quite some time to figure out the correct time on the clock, and Amanda's sudden presence caused him to turn his eyes from it. She was standing there over the threshold of the door, in her red plush robe and her hands grabbing on to her large hips. The expression on her face told him that she wasn't at all pleased to see him. When has she ever been pleased to see him? "Morning, 'manda," Michael teased, spitting speckles of whiskey in the proccess, leaning his big frame back in to the table.

She gave him a disgusted look and walked right passed him in a hurry. "You are a fucking drunk, Michael!" she groaned and he watched her scavenge through the cupboards, her small self trying to reach for a glass.

Michael had a fucking blast watching her struggle, and the woman clearly deserves it for all the times she's called him 'short bastard', 'lard ass', 'drunken gimp' and all that shit. He'd always hated his size and the weight he's put on over the few years, it only made him look worse. But who was he trying to look good for anymore?

He continued to watch her and he suddenly recognized more footsteps, and these ones were heavy and painfully familiar. Michael backed up from the table and fled the kitchen.

"You are an ass!" Amanda cursed after realizing he had left the room. Michael snickered as he climbed the stairs. "Sorry babe, gotta' shower," he teased the hell out of her and finally reaching the top of the stairs, Jimmy nearly bull dozed Michael over out of his strange fit of starvation. He knew not to mess with the kid when he was hungry.

"Fuck, Jim!" Michael growled, quickly jumping out of the way, watching his boy race down those stairs. Some tiny, tiny part of him wanted Jimmy to fall, and fall fucking hard, but he knew just how terrible it would be in reality. He knew he loved his kids to death, but for years, for too fucking long, they've treated him like fucking garbage, and always kicked him to the curb whenever they went out as a 'family' or had 'family' oriented plans.

Jimmy used to be his 'little man' and Tracy was once his sweet little girl. All of that changed and it changed so suddenly years ago. Michael tried to push all of those sweet memories in to the very back of his mind, the dingy and dirty part of it. Instead, he let all of the bad memories come up to say hi. He blamed himself for the way his family deserted him. Michael was always drowning in his own depression and his faults. Sometimes, he just wanted to leave, leave this goddamn world and never fucking come back.

**.**

He finished his shower, angering the fuck out of the others waiting, clothed himself in his nicest attire, Amanda standing in the doorway of their bedroom, eyeing him suspiciously, sprayed himself once or twice with his most expensive cologne, causing Tracy to cough up a storm and left the house, after setting up meeting with Franklin.

Walking out to his car, Michael took out his phone and thought about last night and the woman he hung up on. He was a dick, a motherfucker, a bastard, and a terrible father. He was pretty much every cuss word ever created. He slipped inside his car, dropped his phone in to the passenger seat and closed his door, starting up his vehicle with a press of a button. Something inside him grew in to painful anger and sadness. His body ached and began to shake as his fingers around the leather wheel began to twist hard. He didn't deserve Franklin's friendship, he shouldn't take any of it, but that desperation of his was kicking him in the gut.

He met up with Franklin at the Vanilla Unicorn. There were no other decent bars around Los Santos and a lot of them were ruled by Hispanic gang members, which Michael nor Franklin wanted to be a part of.

Michael parked his car near the entrance of the club, turned off the engine, removed the key and stepped out just before locking all doors with another press of a button. The suit covering his body was warm, he was warm. He felt a little nervous, angry, depressed and exhausted all at the same damn time.

The burly guard standing outside the club offered him inside and Michael entered without a word. Once he had entered the building, he was met again by all the familiar scents and sights, the crazy lights and gorgeous women. The music always grew deep under Michael's skin, but that didn't seem to bother him today.

He found Franklin leaning against the stage, making positive expressions at the dancer wrapped around that pole. Michael released a sigh and made his way down the steps and in to the presence of the young man.

Franklin turned to see that familiar face and in an instant a bright smile found his full lips, and he extended his hard fist for Michael to pound. "Hey man, good to see ya' again, how's everythin'?" Franklin asked, watching Michael finish his fist pound and he leaned in to the stage, tapping his nervous fingers on the railing.

"Fuckin' great, Franklin, just great, how about you?" Michael added in an all too familiar pissed off manner, and Franklin wiggled his lips out of boredom and sorrow for the man, eyes drawing their attention to the older man's grey suit.

"Same," Franklin understood Michael's sarcasm. He looked away from Michael and held his eyes on the young woman dancing before him. Michael was still tapping his fingers and eventually he backed away from the stage and offered Franklin a drink. The younger man shrugged and followed behind Michael. The two made it up to the bar and the large breasted brunette woman behind the bar smiled and brought her two hands up, resting them across the counter.

"Two whiskeys," Michael told the silent woman, leaning exhaustedly in to the hard counter. "And one for the kid," he finished and pointed a weak thumb at Franklin, who gave Michael a weird look. As if Franklin couldn't handle his alcohol. Retrieving his drinks, Michael led Franklin to an empty table below and the two sat down, watching the dancers.

Franklin took a sip from his glass and sat it back down, leaning in to his lap, staring over at Michael, who was downing that drink like it was the last he was ever going to get.

"Fuck man, will you tell me what's been buggin' you, you ain't said a whole lot, and it's kinda' weird?" Franklin growled, giving his entire attention to Michael, who seemed bothered by him even asking. Michael parted his lips slightly and let out a soft sigh, sitting up straight. "Well kid, my life is fucked up and you already know that, I made it that way, I made my life a fucking disaster," the older man replied, his tone low and his voice quiet, while his emerald eyes examined the wonderful women pacing the room and swinging their legs.

Franklin continued to stare and blinked a few times before returning to his drink. "Ain't everyone's life fucked up to a point?" Franklin finished his drink and watched Michael finish his second. Michael sat up and leaned forward in to his lap, staring down at his shoes. "Sure, I guess, hell I don't know, but all I know is that I have a fucked up way of loving my family, my kids fucking hate me, everything I try to do, never fucking works," the sharp dressed man grabbed at his head and continued to stare at his feet. Michael's aura made Franklin cringe, but he never stopped trying to care.

The younger man opposite side of Michael put a hand to his shoulder and soon, Michael raised his head and stared at Franklin. "Don't beatcha' self up like that homie, I'll grab you another drink if you want?" Franklin added, his fingers digging in to the material of Michael's suit, feeling his tense muscle. Their eyes never dared to move from each other's unintentional gazes. Michael smiled small and reached out to put his own hand over Franklin's shoulder.

"Thanks Frankie, but I am going to stop at two glasses, going to be fucking hard, but I'm going to make it work," he explained, keeping his head high, pulling away his hand. Franklin nodded and stood up to get himself another drink, this time something less heavy.

As Michael watched the kid walk away, Michael leaned back in to his seat and took in a deep breath. That familiar scent; sweet peach.

Michael swallowed the hard lump in his throat and sat up again, searching eagerly around the room with his tired eyes. Fuck this desperation! Walking down the tiny row of stairs, she came towards the rich fellow in a faded orange t-shirt that was small enough to reveal small glimpses of her creamy belly and skinny jeans with dirty black heels, stories high.

Her dark red hair was flowing carelessly around her shoulders that Mr. De Santa was all too familiar with. His body suddenly went stiff and his emerald eyes locked on to her blues in an instant.

He hung up on her, he was a dick to her last night and she still wanted to see him? Franklin came back with a bottle of corona in his hand, sitting down at the table as if he'd seen that woman before. He has many times, but something about the way the two of them reacted to each other, he couldn't help but stare out of curiosity.

"Missed you Michael," Sapphire confessed, her sweet little voice rolling up his fucking spine and all the way back down, causing Michael to get a little tense, but he had been good at hiding it. Franklin raised an eyebrow and looked over at Michael. "Hey, I'm gonna' leave you two alone," Franklin found Michael's eyes again and the two of them fist pounded. Franklin stood up to leave and smiled at Sapphire as he walked away.

She wasn't working today. Had the day off and it was a much deserved relief. Sapphire took a seat beside Michael and one of her hands landed across the round table, initiating something Michael wasn't familiar with. "How did you know I was here?" Michael asked, sitting with his back erect, watching the dancers that had been distracting him for quite a while just after Franklin left sway around that dirty pole. The woman opposite of him looked down at her painted toes and crossed her legs, tapping her nails on the table top.

"I didn't see your car at your house, so I came here," the woman admitted, her voice soft and quiet, almost as if she were revealing secrets that only the two of them deserved to hear. At that moment, Michael snapped his head back at her and gave her a strange look.

Suddenly, Michael wasn't pleased to see her anymore. "Why the hell were you at my house?" all of the sensations and wonderful feelings that he got from just from the smell of her perfume had faded away and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying not to be too fucking upset with her. They were in the public eye and Michael did not enjoy being a total dick, definitely towards a woman.

Sapphire shifted in an instant and Michael could tell it was bothering her just as it was him. Her ocean blue eyes darted downwards and she stared at the tips of her visible painted toes, thinking of the words to say.

Michael pinched the brim of his nose tightly and leaned in to his lap, letting out a blood-boiling sigh. The woman beside him at the table leaned over and touched his deadly tense shoulder. Feeling that gentle squeeze, Michael brought his stare back up to the stunning woman before him, and at that very second, all of his thoughts and painful feelings rid free from his body. Desperation, oh you sneaky fucking bastard!

**.**

She took him out of the club, leading him by the wrist with a bright smile spread across her red lips. The mid-afternoon air was gentle on the skin. Warm with a very soft breeze.

Michael furrowed his dark brows when he caught her eyes. He was rethinking things, thinking all of this shit over. Franklin was already gone, and now Michael was left alone, left with a damn stripper. He knew just how this was going to play out between them and his stomach began to knot up.

Stopping at his car, Michael's wrist was dropped and her grip was gone. They were standing face to face now, Sapphire a tad taller from the wicked heels, and her smile had faded in to something devious and yet something so very sweet. "Take me home with you," the young woman cooed and her warm breath smelled of red wine and overly chewed bubble gum. Michael took one last look at Sapphire and then directed his eyes down at his two feet, staring at the glossiness of his shoes. He swallowed thickly and shoved both of his hands in to his pockets.

The dancer continued to get closer until there was no more room ahead of her. "I can't do that," De Santa confessed with his voice low and very taut, using his hands to hold the woman back. Her wrists were thin and her body was amazing.

Michael had done this so many goddamn times before, but tonight wasn't going to be one of those mistakes. Suddenly, he felt the tip of her nose press in to his neck, taking in a deep inhale. He still had a hold of her wrists but she was still doing her best to get the upper hand. She kissed a tiny mole on the side of his neck and continued on going lower from there.

"Fuck, Sapphire, I said-" he paused once her knee had slipped through his thighs and began to glide against him. He was upset, pissed and fucking irritated at her disobedience. They were out in fucking public and the guard just had to obviously been seeing this happen.

The young woman smiled against Michael's throat and she carefully began to nip at his adam's apple, finally breaking free from his grip. He felt his body tighten and his skin burn like hell. "Sapphire, I said no, I can't do this," he was trying to stay as calm as possible, seeing that the guard was still there, watching them like it was his own weird personal porno. He took the woman by the wrists again and shoved them back down at her sides, but she never ceased to please him.

Every little breath she made danced across his skin in the most tender ways, and the way she rubbed against him, damn, she was driving him insane! He still wanted her, he still wanted Amanda, the woman he's been with for so long, who never even looks him in the eyes anymore, the woman that calls him a fat pig. He wanted that woman.

"I want Amanda, I love her Sapphire," Michael admitted, his voice soft, and instantly, the red haired beauty backed off of him and grabbed his shoulders. She smiled and that was something totally unexpected for Michael to see after telling her that he didn't want her. A gleam in Michael's eye had told Sapphire a desperate story, a broken hearted story. He was definitely a broken man without his woman, and Sapphire didn't enjoy seeing him like this. As handsome as he was, he looked like a mess.

"Drive me to my place and I will take care of you," the young woman continued to tease, and her voice was low. Michael put his hands out in front of him and shook his head. "I am not going," he told her and their eye contact never once broke.

Sapphire stepped away from Michael's vehicle and reached out to grab his shoulders again. He gave her a sudden weak look when she pulled him close to her and finally, she had closed the gap left between them and her lips were as soft as he had imagined. The intimate contact sent shivers down his spine. Michael was now caught all up in the woman's lips and her wonderful time, but he was the one that had pulled away.

**.**

She had got Michael under her control. He was standing in the doorway of her apartment, staring at nothing but her.

"Take a seat," she offered sweetly, patting a hand over the couch right next to where she was sitting. Nice looking apartment for a run down piece of shit building. She made hell of a lot of money to even afford all of the things she had placed in her home. He felt a little more comfortable now and once he sat down, he let himself relax. Sapphire brushed back her red hair and instantly, her hands found his shoulders again, forcing him to lay pinned against the couch, and she swung her leg up and around him, now straddling his lap. Michael was fucking surprised but he managed to keep his cool. It was getting late and Amanda, no matter if she was a nagging bitch, was going to worry.

Michael swallowed hard, putting his hands on her thighs, but not out of want, out of get-the-hell-off-me. She saw that look in his eyes; pain, anger and sadness. He really wanted Amanda, and if Sapphire continued this, she would ruin everything she even had with Michael.

"Sapphire, I-" Michael's groan was cut short by a little finger pressed to his desperate lips. He furrowed his brows and wiggled his ass against the cushions of the couch, attempting to get her somewhat off of him. His movements didn't work, so he stopped and stared at her a little longer. With a smile, Sapphire leaned in to Michael's face and whispered suggestively in to his ear, while her hands continued to hold his shoulders back.

"Her lips were smooth, creamy and wet," Sapphire began, tilting her head slightly to the side and found his lips again, shoving her chest hard in to his. At that instant, Michael's eyes widened and the beat of his heart knocked against his rib cage almost painfully. His forehead became warm and so had the rest of his body.

What the hell was she trying to do? Michael was dumbfounded as a mother fucker, but the more she cooed to him, the more hot he became.

He shifted a little bit, creating slight friction between the two of them and Michael, while so caught up in this moment, and the strange feeling, placed his hands back on to her thighs and gave a gentle squeeze, his Amanda slowly coming in to thought.

The woman above him began to change; subtle changes but after Michael blinked his eyes a few times, he was looking in to the eyes of his whore wife. She began to roll her hips and her round ass recognized the bulge in Michael's dress pants. He bit his bottom lip carefully, letting his head fall back in to the couch, his green eyes still on hers, rough hands now caressing her clothed ass cheeks.

"Breasts full and firm," Sapphire, now Amanda whispered, burying her red lips in to the nook of Michael's warm neck, as she took a light hold of his hands and placed them over her own two breasts. She felt his fingers squeeze and hold on tightly to the roundness of her warm breasts and she continued to tease him with her amazing hips and that all too familiar ass.

" 'manda," Michael let out in a desperate whimper, closing his eyes while massaging the fuck out of her firm flesh. The woman above him, Sapphire, Amanda, who ever the fuck she was, was driving him to complete insanity, causing his heart to race and his skin to break out in hot sweat beads.

The woman leaned in again, smiled and bit lightly at the delicate skin at Michael's throat, as she let one hand run down the front of him. She traced over his hard collarbone, over his clavicle, and finally, she had a finger tracing down the man's very chest, the moist chest that was covered in an acceptable amount of soft salt-pepper hairs that were plastered to him from the heat of the moment. She looked at his unbuttoned chest, took in every thing, every little detail, mole, freckle and scar that he had. He probably wasn't the world's fittest man, but for his age, he had a wonderful body.

"Please undress me," the woman spoke, her words rolling off of her pale pink tongue like venom, poisoning Michael's very soul. She gave him a lazy look, her lids heavy, and soon Amanda's beauty was knocking him square in the fucking face. He loved the tone she was throwing his way and the partial demand she gave him. It sent a bolt of something straight through his body, and the way it happened made him shiver and crack a small grin.

The fingers in her breasts gave up and Michael let his hands rest over her thighs again, finally giving in to 'Amanda's' needy set of words.

Just as he had opened up his emerald eyes, Michael recognized her face again. Amanda was gone again, and in her place was Sapphire, it was always Sapphire. He turned his face away from her and his eyes tried to stare at anything but her. Sapphire was a lovely woman, young and sweet, honestly drop dead gorgeous but Amanda was who he wanted. It was a surprise to Michael that he had kept his eyes off of her for so long.

"Michael, Michael, please look at me," Sapphire said with a tone that was low and a voice that was so damn alluring. Michael knew he was enjoying her company, the swollen length between his legs was definitely an answer to that, but he began to feel like a total douche bag again, like a failure. He'd never admit it to himself, or at least not right now, but he felt like one all the god damn time.

"Why the fuck am I doin' this?" Michael cursed at himself, quickly removing both of his hands from the softness of Sapphire's latex covered thighs, and smacked his palm across his eyes as if he was ashamed of what he was doing.

The truth is, he always was ashamed, ashamed and fucking guilty for hurting the ones he loved. Sapphire leaned in to Michael again and lightly brushed her lips against his own. He removed his hand from his eyes and stared in to her blues. There was a strange intensity to their shared stare and it made Michael swallow.

Sapphire continued to get close to him, pressing her palms against his bare torso, rubbing the warm flesh and pinching in tender regions.

"Close your eyes, Michael," she instructed in a childish kind of way, yet with a hint of '_listen to me or I'll rip your fucking dick off', _tightening her knees around his waist. Her hold on him was strong and the grunt that left his lips turned in to something close to a groan. She locked on to his eyes and used her hands to make him fall deep under her spell, pinching, playing and rubbing at his torso, inching lower and lower towards his belt.

Michael let his head fall back in to the couch and directed his weary eyes upward at the filth-free ceiling. Michael understood why this was happening, he knew Sapphire had been in to him for quite a long time, and he was as desperate as a fucking fool.

So with a sigh, Michael closed his eyes and the woman against him began to roll her hips once again. Michael wiggled his brows and his hands that were rested on the cushions of the couch came up but before he could let them land again, both of them were forced back down at his sides and the woman's grip was threatening.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Michael asked, swallowing the large lump of saliva that had been held inside his throat for a while, shifting again, which seemed to bother the throbbing in the confines of his silver dress pants again. That small, yet round ass of hers was powerful.

Sapphire released a giggle and pressed her breasts against Michael's torso, feeling the heated sweat of his skin wipe off on her t-shirt. The young woman could tell how irritated and still how aroused Michael was, but that only seemed to amplify her anticipation to a higher level. "Just keep your eyes closed and I will show you, okay?" Sapphire breathed lightly in to his ear, and gently nibbled on the chewy earlobe, carefully unlatching her knees from De Santa's waist, and a hand of hers had been left in the center of his chest, while her body began to slowly slide downward, and Michael instantly felt a growing heat make its way across his face and in no time, his dick.

"Sapphire," Michael said with a groan out of irritation, his brows knitting together and she watched how his fingers clenched tight in to a vicious ball. Sapphire knew her actions were getting under his skin and deep. She loved watching her favorite man shiver and growl under her control. It made her feel powerful and she knew she was capable of making him feel good.

**.**

Soon before Michael could understand what was going on, Sapphire was down on her knees, painted nails digging painfully in to his bare hips, with his green eyes staring contently at that head of hers bobbing up and down. He blinked his eyes, and gave them a rub with one hand just before replacing his arms on either side of the back of the couch, unaware that he had spread his legs a bit more.

"Oh, f-fuck," Michael released as a long hot sigh, laying his head back, feeling the warmth of her mouth swell around him suddenly and those sneaky fingers of hers play with the delicate flesh of his balls.

He felt his thigh muscles spasm strangely and involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, listening to the wet sloppy sounds the woman was making. Her one hand still remained on his one hip, half-moon stamps tattooing his warm skin.

Michael had been quiet for the longest of times and it wasn't like him to be this fucking silent in this kind of predicament. The more she played with his boys and moved her mouth like that, he was sighing, grunting and cursing within time. His hips had bucked a few times, voluntarily and involuntarily. He enjoyed watching the little woman struggle to take him, just like Amanda. That woman could never take all of him and she was once a well-experienced street-walker, which made little sense.

"Holy fuck, what are you doing to me?" Michael howled, breathing picking up the pace, as he leaned up just slightly to take a look at her dirty business. That little mouth of hers knew just how to get the job done. Red smeared lips wet with her own spit and a few stray tears rolling from the corners of her lovely eyes that had looked up at him a couple times.

Michael had possessed a thick package, 7 inches at the most, and he smelled wonderful. The mix of his cologne and musky man scent mingled together to make the most alluring scent that she enjoyed.

With a hand now on the back of her head, fingers playing with her red locks, Michael helped her take care of him. She had choked a few times, but its not like giving blow-jobs was her job. She was a dancer, not a prostitute. She only did the best she could, and in return, she had gotten hips to the face and hair pulls along with godly curses.

The heat in the air was created by them. Michael was nearly panting now, nearing the end of this wet and wild rollercoaster. Sapphire just kept on sucking, no matter how many times her hair had slipped and gotten in the way or how she would miss the tip when coming back up. He liked her inexperience of blowing him.

"Uh," Michael released a groan from deep within his chest and went back to brushing the back of her head, hair soft as hell and while she continued to please him, Sapphire would take the time to look up at him with those gorgeous eyes and enjoy the many expressions the handsome man would make. He turned her on badly and that definitely showed up in the way she played with him. Her tongue rolled around the tip and once her mouth engulfed him again, she would press that tongue against the base of his cock and lick to the top with great pressure.

She could feel him shiver and fucking shake beneath her and that's all that she wanted.

**.**

It was all over. The room was still hot, hot and fucking humid like a damn sauna. Sapphire swallowed the remaining liquid down her throat and took a seat beside Michael, tucking her legs underneath her weight.

She put her elbow on top of the back of the couch and rested her head in her warm palm, while staring at Michael with a smile. Michael noticed her eyes on him and sat up, leaning in to his lap. The long silence that suddenly overcame the two of them was creating some awkward tension. Michael began to rub his forehead, tracing hard circles in to his skin.

His actions almost irritated Sapphire. The way he was reacting to the aftermath of it all gave her an unwanted chill. A chill that pulled at her heart strings and she wanted him to know just how much he means to her.

She sucked his fucking dick to make him feel better, she even brought up small sexual innuendos she had with Amanda to take his mind off all the negative shit. Now, he just didn't seem to be enjoying himself anymore.

"I need to leave," Michael commented lowly, removing his hand from his warm forehead, staring at the tips of his dress shoes. Sapphire continued to shift and fidget all over the damn couch, as if what he had said bothered her. Those hands of hers grabbed one of his own and pulled him close, their eyes meeting again. Michael pulled the opposite way, shaking his head.

"Sapphire, don't do this," Michael told her, his tone serious and those emerald eyes sharp, pulling his hand out of her reach. The young woman could do nothing but listen. The way Michael made her feel was great, but he wanted to leave, he needed to get out of here because he wasn't meant for her, a sleazy little dancer, he was Amanda's. When Michael stood to his feet, he never once left her gaze. Sapphire kicked off her heels and stood before Michael, a tad shorter than him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Michael whispered in to the woman's ear, one hand grazing oh so cautiously over hers and he watched her skin bubble in goosebumps. He pulled away and left without saying another word.

For a while, Michael was gone. Everything and everyone he ever knew was gone, everyone but Sapphire. He thanked her for that special moment. Now that it was over, he had to tread on back home and begin again.

**::**

**E/N: Well, tell me how that ending was. I was kind of stuck at the ending and at the beginning of the 'dirty' scene. Didn't know what to really put down, but I guess I finished it finally, and I have to say, I just love adding underrated characters. They just need more love than they get and it's like you can make up who they are, where they came from, yada-yada...well, I hope you readers out there enjoyed this story! There will be more, and I hope Michael wasn't OOC!**


End file.
